Jo
by Flutalor
Summary: Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour pour Jo. Aujourd'hui débutait enfin son voyage initiatique. Il allait bientôt recevoir son tout premier Pokémon des mains du professeur Tilleul. Il passerait les prochains mois à arpenter les routes de Yonto avant de revenir chez lui, la tête pleine de souvenirs et les poches de Poké Balls.


Le soleil dardait timidement ses premiers rayons au-dessus des collines lorsque s'éveilla le malicieux Piafabec qui dormait au fond du bois. Comme chaque matin, le Pokémon Minoiseau prit un plaisir non dissimulé à éveiller toutes les créatures vivant aux alentours en piaillant du plus fort qu'il put. Il commença par fondre en direction du sol sur les Aspicot et Chenipotte qui s'enfuirent comme si leur dernier jour était arrivé.  
Ensuite, le Piafabec gagna un peu d'altitude en quelques battements d'ailes pour aller saluer ses chers voisins. Les quatre Nirondelle et sept Poichigeon formant son voisinage furent tirés du nid avec une insolence routinière de moins en moins tolérable. Encore une semaine à supporter cet importun, puis les grands mouvements migratoires vers le sud les libéreraient de ce détestable voisin. Ce dernier conclut son rituel matinal en filant réveiller le Pokémon le plus irascible des environs : le gros Classican logeant dans le chêne près du ruisseau.  
Comme tous ses congénères, le Classican arborait un plumage noir et blanc qui lui donnait l'impression de porter un costume trois pièces avec cravate. Snobs par nature, ces Pokémon étaient fort appréciés de leurs équivalent humains. Et réciproquement, ce qui expliquait pourquoi cet oiseau majestueux vivait aussi près de Bourg Joisy. Les pépiements du Piafabec se firent plus stridents tandis qu'il approchait du chêne. Sans crier gare, le Classican se lança à sa poursuite avec la ferme intention d'embrocher le fauteur de troubles sur son long bec de nacre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Jo n'avait pas besoin de réveil pour se lever chaque matin. Le vacarme des deux Pokémon oiseaux se pourchassant autour de sa maison l'éjectait hors du lit dans un sursaut effrayé. Cela durait depuis cinq mois déjà, quand sa mère et lui avaient quitté Kanto pour s'installer à Yonto. Leur minuscule maison se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois, aussi avaient-ils dû rapidement prendre l'habitude de côtoyer des Pokémon sauvages.  
Ce jour-là, Jo s'empressa de s'habiller, de prendre son sac préparé la veille et de quitter sa chambre... pour y revenir trente secondes plus tard, sa mère sur les talons. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser quitter la maisonnée sans avoir fait son lit. L'enfant s'appliqua pour ne pas subir une remarque acerbe de sa mère. Celle-ci faisait parfois preuve d'une grande sévérité, car elle refusait de voir son fils devenir un vaurien.  
Quand il eut fini, Jo gagna la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Il posa son sac sur une chaise et entreprit d'avaler son frugal petit-déjeuner en moins de trois bouchées. Le jeune garçon mâcha laborieusement sa part de cake qui lui emplissait entièrement la bouche. Il déglutit avec tout autant de difficulté. Sa tactique pour abréger le repas fut donc un échec, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son agitation.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour pour Jo. Aujourd'hui débutait enfin son voyage initiatique. Il allait bientôt recevoir son tout premier Pokémon des mains du professeur Tilleul. Il passerait les prochains mois à arpenter les routes de Yonto avant de revenir chez lui, la tête pleine de souvenirs et les poches de Poké Balls.  
Pour fêter ce moment unique dans la vie d'un dresseur, il s'autorisa un petit coup de peigne, histoire de faire bonne impression devant le professeur. Le miroir terne de la salle de bain refléta le visage blafard d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Avec son front large, son regard hagard et ses lèvres gercées, Jo n'entrait pas dans les canons standards de la beauté.  
L'enfant ramena soigneusement ses mèches sombres vers l'avant afin de masquer un peu ce front déjà trop dégarni pour son âge, puis couvrit l'ensemble d'un panama noir ayant appartenu à son grand-père. Jo avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits pour l'occasion. Ou, plutôt ses habits les moins usés, car sa mère et lui vivaient pratiquement dans la pauvreté. Le garçon voyait dans ce voyage initiatique l'opportunité de se soustraire momentanément de sa petite vie médiocre.

Jo récupéra son sac laissé dans la cuisine et sortit enfin, excité comme un Vigoroth. Cinq cents mètres le séparaient de Bourg Joisy où le professeur Tilleul avait installé son laboratoire. En dépit de son toponyme, l'endroit tenait plus de la banlieue pavillonnaire que du patelin de campagne. Il y avait certes peu d'habitations, mais celles-ci ressemblaient à des manoirs comparées à la minuscule maison où vivait Jo.  
Mais alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à emprunter le sentier qui remontait vers la colline, la voix sèche de sa mère l'appela depuis le jardin. Il hésita un instant à faire la sourde oreille et détaler vers Bourg Joisy. Puis, d'un pas résigné, il contourna la maisonnée et alla rejoindre sa mère devant le potager. Celle-ci se tenait bien droite, son index tendu vers un monticule de terre.  
La veille, à cet endroit précis, Jo avait passé deux heures à planter des baies. La vente de la récolte devait leur permettre de gagner un peu d'argent pour payer leurs créanciers. Hélas, un Pokémon avait sûrement creusé le sol durant la nuit pour dérober quelques baies.

« Regarde, jeune homme ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est paresseux ! Je t'avais dit de les planter profondément ! Mais une fois encore tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu as préféré bâcler le travail !  
– Mais, mais...  
– Non, il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! le coupa sa mère. Nous avons de la chance, le Pokémon qui a fait ça n'a pas tout mangé. Replante immédiatement les baies qui restent, et fais-le bien !  
– Et mon voyage ? gémit le garçon.  
– Il attendra. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute ! Et je dois partir travailler. Je te laisse Sapereau, il t'aidera. Au revoir, mon grand. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, mais il y avait de la déception dans le regard et la voix de sa mère. Pourtant Jo avait suivi ses conseils la veille, sinon il n'y aurait pas un tel tas de terre au milieu du potager. L'enfant posa son sac et son chapeau par terre, puis besogna sans perdre un instant, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée d'arriver en retard pour la remise de son tout premier Pokémon.

Le laboratoire du professeur Tilleul était un bâtiment carré avec un toit bombé et une façade recouverte d'un crépi beige. L'intérieur contenait tout ce qu'un savant pouvait avoir besoin en termes de livres, d'informatique et de machine à café. Quelques plantes vertes décoraient les bureaux des assistants, seules fantaisies dans ce décor au comble de la sobriété.  
Trois enfants piétinaient avec impatience devant le bureau du professeur. Cyan, le plus grand du trio, reconnaissable à son épaisse chevelure blonde, usait le bout de ses baskets neuves en donnant de petits coups de pied dans le mur. Scarlett, la seule fille du groupe, admirait dans son miroir de poche ses doux yeux en amande, ses lèvres pleines, ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux. Enfin, Olivier, à peine âgé de dix ans, examinait les lieux avec ennui de son regard pétillant de malice.  
Tous les trois ricanaient intérieurement en constatant le retard de Jo. Pour éviter que ce petit bouseux laid comme un Sovkipou ne gâche leur voyage initiatique, ils avaient demandé au cousin de Cyan d'aller saccager son jardin durant la nuit. Ils connaissaient les problèmes d'argent que rencontraient Jo et sa mère, mais au lieu de faire preuve de compassion, ils s'offusquaient de voir deux pauvres vivre aussi près de Bourg Joisy.

Fatigué d'attendre, le trio commença à se montrer turbulent, quitte à déranger les assistants qui travaillaient dans les bureaux voisins. Mais pouvait-on en vouloir à ces enfants pressés de recevoir leur premier Pokémon ? Les assistants se gardèrent de rouspéter, par nostalgie de leur propre voyage initiatique.  
Les choses se seraient passés autrement s'ils avaient su que le trio possédait déjà des Pokémon. En effet, Cyan avait reçu un œuf de Caninos par son frère champion d'arène. Scarlett, quant à elle, s'était vu offrir un Classican par sa tante pour ses douze ans. Elle avait ensuite capturé un Chinchidou, mais gardait les deux Poké Balls dans son sac, loin des regards, pour éviter le "qu'en dira-t-on". En revanche, Olivier arborait fièrement l'Hyper Ball contenant le Libégon prêté par son père en vue du voyage, que les assistants crurent vide.

Le professeur arriva avec dix minutes de retard. Comme d'habitude, son entrée dans le laboratoire fut accompagnée par les "pom pom pom" d'une mélodie qu'il chantonnait de sa voix caverneuse. Sans se presser, il ôta son chapeau et son pardessus beige, qu'il échangea contre sa blouse blanche fétiche. Le professeur Tilleul était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux épaules larges et au crâne totalement chauve. Pour compenser, une moustache étonnament fournie poussait sous son nez proéminent. Il accueillit les trois enfants avec un grand sourire et les invita à le suivre dans son bureau :

« Par ici jeunes gens, il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Lucas, apportez-moi les Poké Balls que j'ai mis de côté, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son plus jeune assistant.  
– Tout de suite, professeur ! répondit ce dernier.  
– Bien. Qui est arrivé ici le premier ? demanda le quinquagénaire.  
– Moi, fit Cyan en bombant le torse.  
– Dans ce cas, tu seras le premier à choisir ton Pokémon.  
– C'est pas juste ! geignit Olivier. Moi, j'suis arrivé le dernier ! Je vais devoir me taper le Pokémon le plus nul !  
– T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt, microbe ! se moqua Scarlett.  
– Du calme, jeune gens ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui a dit que les Pokémon du professeur Tilleul était nul ? »

Le professeur avait pris sa grosse voix, celle qui impressionnait toujours les enfants. Olivier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard. Lucas arriva à cet instant précis et tendit trois Poké Balls à l'éminent savant. Celui-ci les lança en l'air devant le trio ébahi.  
La première balle laissa apparaître un marsupial gris avec de grands yeux verts blasés. Ses oreilles ressemblaient à deux grandes feuilles recourbées. Une sorte de collerette végétale décorait sa nuque et descendait le long de son dos jusqu'à la longue tige feuillue lui servant de queue.

« Ko ! salua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine »

La deuxième Poké Ball s'ouvrit sur un agneau blanc aux yeux clos dont le front s'ornait d'une perle sombre brillant de mille éclats. Une toison rousse et ébouriffée recouvrait son corps et le sommet de son crâne elle semblait générer de la chaleur, comme un feu de cheminée. Le Pokémon sautilla en bêlant :

« Oviiii... »

Enfin, la troisième capsule dévoila un bébé hippopotame bipède pourvu d'une gueule tellement grosse par rapport à son corps qu'elle touchait pratiquement le sol. Une démarcation en forme de vaguelettes séparait la partie inférieure de son anatomie bleu sombre, de la partie supérieure bleu pastel. Une lueur de défi brillait au fond de ses petits yeux noirs.

« Tam ! meugla-t-il en frappant le sol de ses pieds palmés. »

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour présenter les trois créatures – Koalierre, Ovignis et Petipotam – mais fut interloqué de voir les trois enfants dégainer leurs Pokédex flambants neufs. Il s'agissait du modèle pour explorateur de luxe, avec tout un tas de fonctions inutiles pour les scientifiques ou les dresseurs aguerris. Au lieu de se renseigner sur les trois Pokémon qui prenaient la pose devant eux, les enfants cherchèrent immédiatement leurs évolutions finales. Ils devaient être beaux et puissants pour mériter l'amour de leurs dresseurs.  
Jo pénétra alors dans le laboratoire, à bout de souffle, les habits couverts de terre. Ses trois camarades se retournèrent en s'esclaffant devant le pitoyable spectacle qu'il offrait. Jo ravala sa fierté et ses sanglots. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du bureau du professeur sans chercher à se mêler aux autres enfants. Le garçon ne se sentait ni à l'aise, ni à sa place.

« Bon... bonjour, professeur, bredouilla-r-il.  
– Bonjour mon petit. Puisque tu es arrivé le dernier, tes camarades pourront choisir leurs Pokémon avant toi.  
– Eh, mais y a que trois Pokémon, ça veut dire que le pauvre il en aura pas ! lança Cyan en pointant Jo du doigt.  
– Quoi ?! s'étouffa ce dernier. Moi, j'ai l'âge de partir en voyage initiatique, pas comme Olivier qui a que dix ans !  
– Ouais, mais moi, mon père il est riche, alors je fais ce que veux, na ! En plus, t'habites même pas vraiment Bourg Joisy !  
– Scarlett non plus ! rétorqua Jo, bien décidé à défendre sa cause. Elle vit à Unys, c'est vachement plus loin de Bourg Joisy que ma maison !  
– Euh, je suis en vacances chez ma tante, là ! s'exclama la concernée. Et ma tante habite Bourg Joisy, au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris !  
– Un peu de tenue, voyons ! tonna le professeur Tilleul. Lucas, nous reste-t-il des spécimens de la dernière excursion ?  
– Un seul, professeur.  
– Parfait. Allez le chercher.  
– Le pauvre va encore se taper les restes... »

Jo fit semblant de ne pas entendre cette remarque pourtant si vraie. De toute sa vie, le garçon n'avait jamais rien eu de neuf. Ses habits, comme ses jouets ou ses affaires scolaires, avaient appartenu à d'autres enfants avant de lui échoir. Même son premier Pokémon serait de seconde main, d'abord sujet d'étude, puis seulement compagnon de voyage. Jo se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Les Pokémon étaient des êtres vivants avec des sentiments. Qu'importe sa provenance ou son apparence, le garçon aimera son premier Pokémon de tout son cœur.  
Néanmoins, Jo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les trois créatures qui attendaient de recevoir un dresseur. Le marsupial gris semblait vif et rusé. L'agneau, dont la toison hirsute évoquait des flammes, lui parut très mignon. Enfin, l'hippopotame bipède avait l'air déjà puissant. Jo aurait été bien incapable de choisir parmi ces trois Pokémon.

« Je vais prendre Petipotam, annonça Cyan après une longue minute de réflexion. C'est lui le plus balèze, ça se voit. Et le Pokédex dit que les Hydropotam peuvent broyer un bloc d'acier avec leur mâchoire, trop cool ! »

Jo aurait bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblait un Hydropotam, l'évolution finale de Petipotam, mais sans Pokédex, il devait se contenter de l'imaginer. Cyan saisit la Poké Ball que lui tendit le professeur, avant de rappeler son Pokémon à l'intérieur. Puis il reprit sa lecture du Pokédex à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire évoluer sa créature plus vite.  
Ce fut au tour de Scarlett de choisir son compagnon d'aventure. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille prit l'Ovignis dans ses bras et le caressa. Jo se sentit un peu jaloux.

« Peuh ! Faut bien être un mec pour choisir un Pokémon parce qu'il est fort, s'indigna-t-elle. Moi je préfère les Pokémon qui ont du style. Ovignis est très mignon, mais il sera encore mieux en Flaries.  
– Pff, les filles ! soupirèrent les deux autres.  
– Vous n'y connaissez rien aux choses de la vie ! Oh, mon petit chéri, ta laine mérite un petit coup de brosse.  
– Je le déconseille fortement, intervint le professeur Tilleul. La toison d'Ovignis s'enflamme parfois quand il se sent en danger. Et bien, Olivier, il ne te reste plus que Koalierre. À moins que tu ne veuilles voir le Pokémon que ramène Lucas ?  
– Nan, Koalierre c'est celui que je voulais dès le départ, répondit l'enfant. Il sera trop cool en Marsumac. Mais c'était mieux si j'avais choisi en preums ! »

Le jeune assistant réapparut alors avec une Poké Ball à la main. Un geste adroit du poignet, il la lança devant Jo. Une créature violette hérissée de pics sortit de la capsule. Elle avait les yeux rouges, de grandes oreilles, des dents de rongeur et une corne frontale. Jo connaissait bien cette espèce, elle vivait près de son ancien village.

« Voici un Nidoran, présenta Lucas. C'est un Pokémon de type Poison que l'on rencontre également à Kanto.  
– Je sais, fit Jo en s'accroupissant face au Pokémon Vénépic. Salut, toi !  
– Pour le moment, il ne maîtrise que les capacités Groz'yeux et Picpic, mais il en apprendra d'autres à tes côtés.  
– Et le mien ? intervint Olivier. C'est quoi ses attaques ?  
– Hmm, Écras'Face, Feuillage et Rugissement, il me semble, répondit distraitement le professeur en lissant sa moustache.  
– Et nous ? demandèrent les deux autres. »

Le savant détailla les capacités de chaque créature, ainsi que leurs effets. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il constata que les enfants gardaient le réflexe d'interroger un adulte, même lorsqu'ils possédaient un Pokédex. Ces gadgets ne remplaceront jamais la transmission orale du savoir, songea le professeur de Yonto que les progrès technologiques laissaient de marbre.  
Une fois ces explications terminées, Cyan proposa immédiatement un combat. Il défia Scarlett de façon à avoir l'avantage du type. Enchaîner les victoires restait le meilleur moyen de faire évoluer rapidement son Petipotam en véritable machine de guerre. La jeune fille accepta son défi sans broncher, voyant là l'occasion de prouver à ce mâle débile qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des Pokémon mignons. Le professeur et Lucas guidèrent le groupe à l'extérieur du laboratoire où les Pokémon auraient plus d'espace pour combattre.  
Tandis que Cyan et Scarlett entamait leur duel sous l'arbitrage du professeur Tilleul, Olivier imposa un combat à Jo en le tirant un peu plus loin. Malgré leurs deux ans d'écart, les deux garçons faisaient la même taille. En outre, Jo était particulièrement maigre, aussi son cadet n'eut aucun mal à le traîner avec lui. Lucas les suivit.

« À nous deux, le pauvre ! Mon Koalierre va bouffer ton stupide Nidoran !  
– Tu rêves ! répliqua Jo. Nidoran, en avant ! Utilise Picpic !  
– Koalierre, à l'attaque ! Euh... Feuillage ! »

Le Pokémon d'Olivier, plus rapide, agit le premier en lançant une volée de feuilles acérées grâce à sa longue queue. Nidoran encaissa l'assaut et frappa le Koalierre avec un cône d'air formé autour de sa corne. Le marsupial recula de quelques pas. Si le Pokémon de Jo se sentait près pour le deuxième round, celui de son adversaire avait des difficultés à tenir sur ses pattes. Alarmé, Olivier se tourna vers l'assistant du professeur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Pokémon ?  
– Koalierre appartient au type Plante, expliqua gentiment Lucas, il est donc faible aux capacités de type Vol, comme Picpic.  
– Zut, alors ! Dans ce cas, Koalierre, reviens !  
– Tu fais quoi là ? s'étonna Jo.  
– J'sors la grosse artillerie ! Libégon, à toi ! »

Le petit marsupial céda sa place à un dragon long de deux mètres flottant au-dessus du sol. Il regarda son dresseur avec dédain, puis adressa un regard similaire à son frêle opposant. Affolé, le Nidoran interrogea Jo de ses grands yeux grenat.

« C'est pas juste ! rouspéta Jo. Ton Pokémon est vachement plus fort que le mien !  
– Tss, c'est le pouvoir de l'argent, ça ! Un pauvre comme toi, ça peut pas comprendre ces trucs-là ! se moqua Olivier. Libégon, utilise Déflagration ! »

Mais le dragon refusa d'obéir. Il se contenta de balayer le sol avec sa queue, ignorant l'ordre de son dresseur. Profitant de son inaction, Jo demanda à son Nidoran de lancer un Rugissement pour baisser l'attaque bien trop élevée du Libégon.

« Arrête, sale pauvre, t'as pas le droit ! Allez Libégon, fais ce que je te dis ! Utilise Déflagration !  
– Nidoran, Rugissement encore une fois !  
– Non ! cria Olivier en tapant du pied. Lucas, pourquoi mon Libégon, il veut pas se battre ?  
– Il arrive que les Pokémon capturés par quelqu'un d'autre n'obéissent pas à leur dresseur s'ils le jugent trop inexpérimenté, répondit l'assistant avec un sourire narquois. »

Intérieurement, Lucas était ravi de voir le dragon désobéir à cet enfant gâté. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup les petits prétentieux dans son genre. Il s'efforçait de rester poli et impartial, mais il aurait apprécié voir Jo remporter ce combat. Dommage, contre un Libégon, Nidoran n'avait aucune chance. Le Pokémon Vénépic bénéficia une dernière fois de l'indolence de son adversaire pour l'attaquer avec Picpic, puis le Pokémon Mystique l'envoya voler contre un arbre à grand coup de Queue de Fer Olivier lui avait ordonné Ultralaser.  
Choqué par la violence de cet assaut, Jo resta figé quelques secondes avant de se ruer vers son pauvre Nidoran, que le choc avait laissé inconscient. Jo serra fort son Pokémon contre lui, murmurant des mots d'excuse à son oreille. Il n'en voulait pas à son compagnon pour cette première défaite, tout était entièrement de la faute de ce tricheur d'Olivier. Celui-ci célébra sa victoire en braillant à pleins poumons. Le gamin s'approcha ensuite de Jo, prêt à déverser son flot de haine :

« Bouh, t'es trop nul ! Retourne dans ta région de nullos qui pue la bouse de Biovin ! J'veux pas que tu gâches mon voyage itianitique à Yonto, espèce de mocheté ! »

Jo voulut lui rétorquer qu'il n'y avait pas de Biovin à Kanto, mais il était bien trop occuper à chercher un moyen de soigner Nidoran. Lucas attendit que la petite teigne s'éloigne pour donner à Jo un octaèdre ocre qui s'effritait au toucher. Il renseigna l'enfant sur cet objet nommé Rappel, un concentré d'anti-douleurs, de cicatrisants, de vitamines et d'antibiotiques capable de remettre d'aplomb un Pokémon K.O. Il lui confia aussi un vieux modèle de Pokédex, rendu obsolète par une absence de mise à jour, qui traînait dans un coin du laboratoire. Lucas mit son index sur ses lèvres, incitant Jo à se taire.  
Tous deux retournèrent devant le bâtiment beige où l'autre combat se terminait par une victoire de Cyan sur le fil. Son Petipotam semblait à bout de force quand Scarlett rappela son Ovignis. Jo rangea le Pokédex dans sa poche afin que les trois autres ne le remarquent pas. De toute façon, ils avaient tout : des Pokémon forts, un Pokédex hors de prix, de beaux habits, de l'argent... alors pourquoi se moquaient-ils du peu qu'il possédait ? Pourquoi devaient-ils lui rappeler constamment qu'il n'était rien comparé à eux ?  
Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées, le professeur Tilleul s'enquit des projets de chacun :

« Jeunes gens, tant de possibilités s'offrent à vous. Allez-vous tenter le défi de la ligue Pokémon ? Huit champions d'arène à combattre avant de goûter au plus formidable des challenges, le Conseil 4 !  
– Ouais, ça me tente bien ! s'exclama Cyan. Comme ça je pourrais me battre contre mon frère. Et puis, je vais capturer tous les Pokémon les plus puissants que je croiserai sur ma route. Même des légendaires !  
– Oh t'es lourd à parler toujours de force ! lâcha Scarlett. Moi, je vais chercher des Pokémon rares, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que combattre dans des arènes !  
– Pff, les Pokémon rares et puissants, ça peut s'acheter ! intervint Olivier. Pas la peine de s'embêter à les capturer ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que je vais devenir le prochain Maître de Yonto !  
– Si t'arrives à me battre, minus ! railla Cyan.  
– Et toi, Jo ? demanda le professeur Tilleul. Comment envisages-tu ton voyage initiatique ?  
– Je sais pas trop. Je vais peut-être essayer de battre les champions, si j'y arrive.  
– Bien. Il faut savoir se donner des objectifs clairs pour réussir dans le monde du dressage. »

Le savant gratifia les enfants d'un grand sourire à moitié masqué par son épaisse moustache. Les quatre dresseurs en herbe le saluèrent chacun à son tour, puis s'éloignèrent en direction de la route 501, où des Medhyèna et des Sciurusé se tapissaient dans les hautes herbes. Le professeur les regarda partir pour ce périple unique dans la vie d'une personne avec un petit pincement au cœur. Même au bout de vingt ans de carrière, il se sentait toujours fier et ému lorsque de jeunes dresseurs quittaient son laboratoire en quête d'aventure.  
Lucas resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que les quatre enfants aient totalement disparu de leur champ de vision. Alors les deux hommes regagnèrent l'intérieur du bâtiment carré. Poussé par la curiosité, l'assistant finit par questionner le quinquagénaire :

« Professeur, que pensez-vous de ces enfants ? Ont-ils du potentiel en tant que dresseurs de Pokémon ?  
– Ma foi, oui. Je suis persuadé que Cyan, Scarlett et Olivier deviendront champions d'arène, si ce n'est plus. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent et déploient une énergie considérable pour atteindre leurs buts.  
– Et le petit Giovanni ?  
– Jo ? Je doute que nous entendions un jour parler de lui ! »

(inspiré par une nouvelle de Dino Buzzati)


End file.
